


Iruka, The Sexual Deviant

by Kativachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought Iruka was a shy, blushing, submissive, prude. Kakashi, believing this and liking Iruka, decides to move in on him, only to find out that everything that everyone thought about Iruka was wrong. Very wrong. Now Kakashi is subject to Iruka's insane advances, and finds himself as the shy one. IRUKA/Kakashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: So, while I don't hate this pairing, I won't really go out of my way to read it. I will gladly read it as a side couple, though! This idea came to me, because of all the KakaIru side pairings in SasuNaru stories I've read. Iruka is also bashful, shy, submissive, and usually a bit of a prude. So, I decided to change it up a bit! No, this isn't a drama/angst where Iruka is cruel and rapes someone. He's just not going to be submissive! This'll be a comedy.

AN2: SasuNaru is a small side pairing. I just added it in because I couldn't resist. Don't worry if you're not a fan of it, you can ignore it if you'd like! If you do happen to like it, then fyi, there will be a companion story to this. I'll explain the details when this is finished! It'll be good, haha.

"Ohayo, Iruka-sensei." Young students mumbled sleepily as they entered the bright, cheery classroom, causing Iruka to laugh gently at their lack of enthusiasm. It was the first day at the academy for this round of students, so they weren't used to getting up this early, getting dressed, or being out of the house and expected to learn.

"Good morning class," The man smiled. He loved his job. He loved teaching children. He loved being able to be a part of their lives, to teach them something new. Something they'd use for the rest of their lives.

It was Sandaime Hokage that had inspired him to pass on the will of fire to his students. Naruto also inspired him. Iruka truly believed, that if he hadn't saved Naruto in the forest from the Takigakure spies that day, he wouldn't have remained as an academy teacher. He most likely would have moved onto being a Jounin, and would have possibly had his own team one day.

First days were always filled with introductions, dreams, wishes, and anything else Iruka could think of. After that, he started with the very basics. He wouldn't start anything serious for another few weeks. Just as he hoped every time, he hoped that these children knew at least a little bit of ninjutsu, taijutsu, or even the ability to throw kunai and shuriken. Most of the time, however, none of the kids knew anything. Their parents were usually too busy to train them.

One of the exceptions, was Uchiha Sasuke. When the little boy joined the academy, all those years ago, he already knew how to throw kunai and shuriken, and he even knew a little about controlling his chakra. He truly was a prodigy.

Iruka found himself laughing in memory of his past students. Naruto. He'd grown up so much in such short time. The young man was almost twenty now.

"Iruka-sensei?" A young voice pressed, snapping Iruka out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes?" Iruka asked, turning his full attention to the young student that was standing before him. The young boy blushed as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Well, it's lunch time now. May we go eat?" The little boy asked, a bit unsure of his own question. Iruka glanced at the clock, and then at his students, who were looking at him intently. He hadn't realized how late it was.

"Yes, you may go. Enjoy." Iruka said, smiling. Some whispers of excitement were heard, and within moments, the class was empty and a blanket of silence covered the room.

Iruka leaned back on his chair, sighing, as he wound down a bit from the stressful first day.

XOXOXOXOXO

"He's a prude, I'm telling you! He has all the signs." Asuma said, closing his eye and leaning back in his chair. He, Kakashi, Genma, Raidou, and Gai were having a quick drink together, before they would go about their daily lives.

"What does it matter to you? You're married and have a child. But anyway, I wouldn't call him a prude, exactly. I think he's just a bit...shy." Genma replied, raising an eyebrow before taking a sip of his sake.

"It doesn't matter to me. I was stating a fact." Asuma replied quickly, defending himself. The last thing he needed was for these men to think he was gay and had a crush on Iruka. Kurenai really didn't need to hear that. Lie or not, she'd have his head!

"Genma is right! I wouldn't call him a prude either. I think he's just shy! He is younger than us all! He could possibly just be bashful! If anything, it's unique." Gai replied, defending his youthful friends image.

"Yeah, I've tried to take him out on a date before. He denied me, saying he was too busy, or something, with his class." Raidou replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"Well maybe he just didn't like you, Raidou." Genma teased, smirking.

"Tch, who wouldn't like me?" Raidou replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Is it really so bad that he is absorbed with the children he teaches? He is doing a wonderful thing! Dedicating his life to teach our children the will of fire! It's an amazing thing he does. Give the young man the credit he deserves."

"Gai, shut up." Genma replied, not really wanting to listen to Gai ramble on about 'the youth of our village'. He did it too often, and Genma would always stop him when he could.

"Why so silent, Kakashi?" Raidou asked, turning his attention to the fourth man, realizing Kakashi wasn't an active member in their current conversation.

"No reason." Kakashi replied, causing the other men to look at each other in confusion.

"Something you aren't telling us, Kakashi?" Raidou asked, causing the other men to shift closer to him, intent on hearing his answer.

"No, there's nothing." Kakashi took a sip of his sake.

"Kakashi, my rival! Do you perhaps," Gai paused, leaning in. "Have a crush on Iruka-sensei?" Gai asked, causing Kakashi to choke on his sake, surprised that Gai would mention something as childish as a crush. Kakashi was a grown man., He didn't have crushes on people.

"Ahah! You do have a crush on him!" Genma pointed at him.

Kakashi sighed. This is not what he wanted to deal with right now. All he wanted to do was have lunch with the other men, have some sake, and be on his way for the rest of the day. He had even thought of popping in on Sasuke and Naruto, to see how they were doing in their new place.

"You really think he'd go on a date with you? That prude? I be he wouldn't even kiss you without blushing, or pushing you away. I bet he wouldn't even put out for months!" Raidou explained.

"And maybe I would like that. Maybe I like that he's shy, and bashful. Maybe I think it's cute. Maybe I don't mind waiting a while to have sex with him. Maybe that's one of the reasons I have a," He paused, deciding to use their word. "Crush on him."

"Well, what are we going to do about this Kakashi?" Gai asked, suddenly interested in his friends romantic life. The gray-haired man never showed any interest in anyone, so this was definitely the new topic of interest.

"Nothing. I'm going to go about my life, as is he. Life will be just as it has been." Kakashi replied calmly. On the inside, his emotions were running wild. He hadn't admitted to anyone that he liked Iruka. He had heard the stories as well. About Iruka being a prude, not putting out, but Kakashi believed that it really was because the man was shy and bashful. Maybe the people who had taken him out, made it seem like all they wanted to do was get into his pants.

"No! Kakashi you can't. You have to ask him on a date. Knock that shyness out of him. I bet he's still a virgin. Wouldn't you want a slice of that? You can turn him from a blushing bride to something else." Genma laughed, nudging Kakashi with his shoulder to get the point across. Kakashi stood up at this, visible anger written across his face.

"You shouldn't talk about him like that." Kakashi's palms were planted firmly on the counter.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. But seriously, ask him out. Get him flowers, chocolate, all that crap women like. Being as shy and submissive as he is, I'm sure he'll like it too (1). Woo him. Make him not so...shy, and make it so he's not a prude anymore-"

Kakashi was gone before Genma was even able to finish his sentence.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Iruka-sensei?" A deep voice echoed through the empty classroom. The school day was over and the children had left ten minutes ago. Iruka was cleaning up the classroom and gathering his belongings, ready to leave for the day.

"Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei. What brings you here today?" He smiled warmly at the older man, almost making Kakashi melt in his sandals.

"I came you ask if you'd let me take you to dinner tonight. I got reservations at Nakato."

"Nakato? Isn't that place expensive?" Iruka asked, gathering up the rest of his things, and walking over to the door, with Kakashi right behind him.

"Yes, and a bit fancy. What do you say?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure, Kakashi-sensei. Why the sudden desire to take me on a date? This is a date, right?" Iruka let Kakashi out first, and shut(and locked) the door behind him.

"Yes, a date. I've come to understand and know you these passed few years. I've seen how kindhearted you are. Especially towards Naruto. You have a sweet smile, and soft brown eyes. It all warms my heart." Iruka blushed slightly, not used to being complimented in such a way.

"Well, I think you've talked me into it. What time should I meet you there?" Iruka asked, saying goodbye to students as he walked through the halls, towards the exit of the academy.

"No. No, it's a date, and I asked you. So I'll pick you up at 7." Kakashi insisted.

"No, that's alright Kakashi, I-"

"I insist! Dress nice and I'll see you at 7! Ja!" Kakashi poofed away before Iruka had the chance to reply.

At exactly 7:00 that night, the doorbell rang at Iruka's.

Iruka opened it to be greeted by Kakashi, and a large bouquet of roses, and a large box of chocolates.

"Oh, well thank you Kakashi-sensei. That was very...thoughtful of you." Iruka trailed of slightly. For some reason, whenever he went on dates, is date (whether it be a man or a woman) always brought him some sort of gift. He didn't really mind it, he just found it a little odd, and it sometimes made him uncomfortable.

'Do I look like the type to be wooed or something?' He asked himself.

"Shall we go?"

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves sitting at a table in the most expensive restaurant of Konoha. Iruka had never been to Nakato before, but had heard many good things about it. He never thought he'd be there, on a date with Kakashi of all people.

"This place is beautiful. Thank you, Kakashi." Iruka reached forward and grabbed Kakashi's hand, causing the gray-haired man to twitch slightly. He wasn't expecting Iruka to boldly grab his hand like that.

And when Iruka started rubbing circles gently across the top of his hand, Kakashi's heart started to flutter.

"Why did you decide to ask me out on this date, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, and when Kakashi felt Iruka's foot run sensually up his leg, his eyes got as wide as saucers.

"Well I," He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I've admired you for a while, and finally got the courage to ask you out." Kakashi replied. He briefly wondered if Iruka had moved his foot by accident. Surely, sweet, shy, innocent Iruka wouldn't do that on purpose, right?

'No, no I'm only imagining it.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Hi, are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah. Can we have edamame, and gyoza for an appetizer? For the meal, I'll have the chicken teriyaki." Iruka said, looking over at Kakashi, who was surprised that Iruka had ordered appetizers for the two of them. Kakashi didn't mind, he just found it odd.

"I'll have the beef teriyaki." Kakashi replied, handing the waiter his menu. Iruka did the same, and the man walked away.

"Is everything okay? Do you not like gyoza or edamame?" Iruka asked, noticing the distressed look upon Kakashi's face.

"Ah, yes Iruka. Of course I do." Kakashi replied quickly, smiling, not wanting to worry his date.

"So I guess I'll be able to see what's behind that mask tonight." Iruka teased.

"What? What did you say?" Kakashi asked, speaking quickly, but trying to keep himself calm. He had no idea what Iruka had meant by that, but in Kakashi's perverted mind, it meant something sexual.

"To eat. You have to take it off to eat, right? I was only kidding. I've seen you without your mask on before, anyway." Iruka replied.

"Oh. Yes, of course."

Dinner went by a little too quickly for Kakashi. He and Iruka talked throughout the whole meal. It made Kakashi truly believe that he imagined Iruka's leg running up his own earlier on in the meal. Before Kakashi knew it, they were standing in front of his door.

"Oh. Iruka, I was going to walk you home." Kakashi said. He hadn't even realized that they had walked towards his house, as opposed to Iruka's, which was the opposite direction from the restaurant.

"Oh, I think your place will do just fine, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said, walking towards Kakashi.

"Iru...ka?" Kakashi stuttered, trying to catch himself. He had no idea why, but Iruka made him feel nervous. Not necessarily in a bad way, but he did feel nervous around him. Kakashi knew Iruka was shy, so he wasn't too sure why the younger man seemed to be so pushy tonight.

"Kakashi, you can't expect to take me on a date and send me home."

"No, of course not," Kakashi smiled gently. "I'll walk you home. Come on." Kakashi began to walk, but was stopped when Iruka yanked his hand and shoved him up against the door.

"Iruka, what-" He was silenced by the shorter mans insistent lips stealing his own in a kiss.

It wasn't an innocent, sweet kiss, either. It was passionate and rough. As soon as Iruka placed his lips on Kakashi's, he was nipping at the bottom lip, sucking on it, and coaxing Kakashi's tongue into his mouth, causing the taller of the two to jump.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked, finally pulling away.

"Kissing you. Isn't this something you want, Kakashi-sensei? You can't tell me you haven't thought of me in this way." Iruka asked, diving in for another kiss, catching Kakashi off guard, once again, when Iruka shoved his hand down Kakashi's pants. His warm fingers slowly wrapped around Kakashi's cock, stroking slowly.

"Nn." Kakashi moaned into Iruka's mouth, letting his eyes close in the pleasure.

"Hn." A voice came out from the darkness, causing Kakashi to push Iruka away in shock, suddenly causing him to realize what Iruka was doing to him. Sweet, innocent Iruka was kissing him, and giving him a hand job, out in public!

"Oh, hello Sasuke. What brings you here this late?" Kakashi asked, straightening himself up a little. A blush was plastered across his cheeks. Luckily, his pants were lose enough to hide his erection, but he was sure that Sasuke still noticed.

"Interrupting something, I guess." Sasuke replied.

"No, no nothing!" Kakashi replied, looking over at Iruka, who seemed very well composed and calm, despite having his tongue down Kakashi's throat and hand on his cock just moments before.

"So why are you here, Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

"Tch. The moron and I got into a fight, and he kicked me out." Sasuke shrugged.

"What?! What did you do to him?! Did you hurt him? Make him cry?" Iruka asked, shoving Kakashi out of the way and grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him into the air slightly.

"Calm down. I only threw away his ramen, and told him he needs to eat better. He got pissed, and told me I can't come back into the house until I refill his stash. It's late, and the stores are closed, so I can't return home."

"Oh." Iruka replied.

"So why did you come here?" Kakashi asked.

"I have no where else to go, Kakashi. I'll crash here for the night," Sasuke paused for a moment, remembering what Naruto told him about asking people things. "If it's okay with you." He added in quickly.

"Yes. That's fine." Kakashi replied.

"You better keep him happy, Sasuke. Remember what I told you." Iruka warned, glaring at the young man.

"Yes, now can you let me go?" Sasuke asked, and Iruka placed him back down on the ground, letting go of him.

"So he kicked you out? For someone who claims to be the dominate one in the relationship, you're whipped, Sasuke." Kakashi joked, laughing slightly.

"Hn. I may be whipped, but not in the bedroom. Believe me Kakashi, I'm dominate in that role, and very good at it."

"That's a lot of talk coming from someone who was a shy virgin less than three months ago."

"Tch, well Naruto wasn't exactly innocent. And think of how far I've come in three months. Or ask Naruto, he'll tell you." Sasuke smirked, walking over to Kakashi.

"What?! Don't talk about Naruto like that! He's very innocent! It's you who tainted him." Iruka yelled.

"Where can I sleep, Kakashi?" He turned to the older man, ignoring Iruka. Sure, Iruka knew about Sasuke and Naruto's sexual escapades. The man just didn't like to think about the blond he saw as a son, having sex.

"I only have one bedroom, which is where I sleep, so the couch." Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke open the door.

"Good night Iruka, Kakashi." He said as he walked into the house. The last thing Sasuke wanted to do, was fight with Iruka. He wanted to sleep. Sleep, because the sooner he did, the sooner he'd wake up. In the morning, he'd be able to go to the store and buy ramen for Naruto, and then he'd be able to return ho,e.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Iruka spoke up.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to go home tonight, instead of staying over. We'll have to go on another date, Kakashi. Next time, it'll be my treat. I'll pick the place." Iruka said as he walked over to the gray-haired man, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good night, Kakashi."

(1) That's more of a joke. The men just think men who are submissive can be wooed like women.

So what do you all think? This is going to be maybe five chapters long. All about Iruka trying to have sex with Kakashi, while all Kakashi wants to do is cuddle (basically, lol)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 

After Sasuke had left early in the morning, (he left as soon as the supermarket opened, wanting to get back home to Naruto and apologize as soon as possible) Kakashi decided to have breakfast at a new, small cafe that had opened up on the other side of the village. He had heard good things about it, and wanted to sit somewhere quiet and be alone, in order to think about what happened on his date with Iruka the night before. Since Sasuke had spent the night, Kakashi really couldn't think much.

He didn't expect to walk in, and be greeted by Genma and Raidou, who insisted they sit together.

“So how'd the date go last night? Anything exciting happen?” Raidou asked, nibbling on a piece of crispy bacon.

Kakashi thought about it for a moment. To him, the date went fairly well. Well, but strange. He wasn't too sure why Iruka had been so forward about everything. The younger sensei really seemed like he was trying to get into Kakashi's pants. It wasn't something Kakashi had expected at all.

“Maybe I'm thinking too much on the matter.” Kakashi thought to himself, thinking that maybe he was exaggerating what had happened. Maybe he was imagining it all. Maybe Iruka really didn't put his hand down his pants on his door step.

“Hello! Kakashi? You alive in there?” Genma said, poking the other man with a chopstick.

“Fine. It went fine.” He replied quickly.

“Any luck?” Raidou asked, smirking at the word luck. Kakashi knew what he meant by it, but the grey-haired jounin wasn't going to mention anything. Especially not how strange Iruka had acted. No. Iruka was innocent and sweet and naive. 

Kakashi would prove it!

Although, deep down inside both Genma and Raidou assumed nothing had happened, which is why they believed Kakashi was being so secretive about it.

“No, but it was nice. I think I'm going to ask him out again.”

XOXOXOXOXO

Iruka watched with mild curiosity as his students chased each other outside. They were still young, children, so they still enjoyed games like tag and occasionally follow the leader. They were still innocent enough to enjoy the simple things in life. It saddened him a little to know how they'd soon lose that innocence when they got out into the real world. Got into teams, went on missions.

As Iruka's thoughts left the children, they traveled to his date with Kakashi. The older man was very nice, and funny. Iruka enjoyed the time they had spent together. He always admired the man, especially with the way he treated Naruto. Kakashi seemed to genuinely care for the young blond. Anyway who cared for Naruto was good in Iruka's eyes.

And not to mention he was hot!

Iruka sighed.

He would have loved to have sex with Kakashi, and he was sure he would have, if Sasuke hadn't interrupted them. And it was all because he had done something to make Naruto mad! The chuunin had warned Sasuke about doing something to harm Naruto.

“Damn Uchiha brat.” Iruka mumbled, shaking his head in annoyance. He was hoping Sasuke made it all up to Naruto.

“What was that, Iruka-chan?” Kakashi asked, using chan at the end of Iruka's name as sort of a tease. He did it on occasion, liking the way Iruka smiled when he did it. He loved seeing Iruka smile. 

“Oh! Nothing Kakashi-sensei. I was only thinking about last night. I hope Sasuke made everything right with Naruto. I can't help but worry about him.” Iruka smiled, resting his face on his hands.

“Sasuke went back home this morning. I checked up on them. I peeked into the window at their apartment. They were sleeping peacefully in one another arms. Naked, I add. I guess they had some make up sex. So I think it's okay to assume everything went well. As much as those two fight, they're in love.” Kakashi laughed, causing Iruka to blush slightly and get flustered at the fact that Kakashi mentioned sex and Naruto within the same topic.

“Didn't I tell you and Sasuke not to talk about Naruto in that sense!” Iruka frowned, angry. He didn't want to hear about his little Naruto having sex! He wanted to deny it! 

“Oh come now Iruka-chan, you can't believe he'd stay innocent forever! He lost his virginity before Sasuke did, anyway.” Kakashi explained. 

“That's enough! Stop talking about him in that way! Why are you here, anyway? Is there something I can help you with today, Kakashi-sensei?” Iruka demanded, now slightly angry.

“Oh, well I'd like to ask you out again. Tonight. At my place. I'll make dinner, and I'll rent a movie. How does that sound?” Kakashi offered, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yes, that sounds great. I'll be there at five.”

XOXOXOXOXO

Kakashi hummed a tune as he checked on the stir fry at the stove. He was making stir fry with a side of salad with ginger dressing for dinner. He also had some white wine. He wanted to make sure neither him nor Iruka drank a lot. He didn't want anything to happen because they got too drunk. He just want to eat, and cuddle while watching a movie. A perfect date night.

A few minutes later, the bell rang.

Kakashi quickly turned of the stove (his stir fry was done) and went to opened the door. He smiled as he let his date in.

“Welcome, Iruka. I'm glad you agreed to come tonight. Thank you. I just finished dinner.” Kakashi greeted as he signaled Iruka to follow him. He led Iruka into the kitchen and let him sit down, as he went to serve the stir fry, and salad.

“Wine too? Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. Everything looks delicious. I had no idea you could cook.” Iruka said as he watched Kakashi serve him food, before putting some on his own plate. The smell of the stir fry made his mouth water. Iruka himself wasn't that good of a cook. Sure, he cooked because he lived by himself and he has too, but it never looked or smelled like Kakashi's food.

“Yes, it's a bit of a hobby of mine. One not many people know about.” Kakashi said as he poured a glass of wine for Iruka and himself, before sitting down.

A few minutes into the dinner, during some causal conversation, Iruka couldn't help but mention how delicious the food is.

“Kakashi, this is amazing! I should have you cook for me more often.” Iruka praised as he took a sip of his wine.

“Or course, I'd love to Iruka-chan.” Kakashi smiled, taking a sip of his own wine. He wanted to make sure he and Iruka didn't finish the bottle. Although it took more than that to make him drunk (or even tipsy) he wanted to stay completely sober as to not take advantage of the cute man in front of him.

“What movie did you rent?” Iruka asked a few minutes later as Kakashi did the dishes. His eyes watching Kakashi's backside. He liked the way it moved slightly when Kakashi put the dishes on the rack to dry. His pants were tight enough to outline the shape and muscles, too.

“Some sort of romantic comedy that got five stars.” Kakashi replied, turning off the faucet and turning to Iruka.

'Was he...staring at me?' Kakashi thought. He definitely felt eyes on him when his back was towards Iruka, doing the dishes. 

“A romantic comedy? Didn't think you'd be into that sort of thing, Kakashi-chan” Iruka smirked, causing Kakashi's cheeks to redden. Iruka had never called him Kakashi-chan before, and Kakashi would be lying if he said he didn't like it. The way it rolled off Iruka's tongue made him blush.

“Yes, well, I think it'll be nice. Come on.” Kakashi said, trying to break the slight tension. He led Iruka into the living room and let Iruka sit on the couch while he set up the movie. Once he put it in and turned off the lights, he turned to the couch where Iruka was, to see the younger man waiting for him. Iruka was sitting with his leg wide. One arms was on the arm rest and the other was draped across the top of the couch.

“Something wrong, Kakashi-chan?” Iruka asked.

“No...nothing.”

Half an hour into the movie, Kakashi found himself in Iruka's arms, instead of the other way around. Not that he minded, of course. He just figured he'd be the one holding Iruka. He was older, taller, more experienced (at least he thought he was).

So it shocked him when he suddenly felt Iruka's hold on him tighten, causing him to turn to the brunet. Iruka caressed his face gently, pulling Kakashi's mask down, revealing the rest of his face.

“Iruka, what-” He was cut off by Iruka's lips descending upon his own.

The mans lips were demanding, and Iruka was pushy, as he pushed Kakashi down onto the couch, not breaking their lip lock. He bit onto Kakashi's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Kakashi, shocked at what was happening (and that it had all happened so quickly) gasped, giving Iruka the opportunity to plunge in, letting his tongue dance around Kakashi's, causing both men to moan.

“Hmmm.” Kakashi moaned into the other man's mouth, letting his eyes shut. Too soon, Iruka pulled away. Kakashi was about to say something, but Iruka attacked his neck. He nipped and gave opened-mouthed kisses, leaving marks, and causing Kakashi's skin to break out in goosebumps from the pleasure.

“I...Iruka!” Kakashi moaned. He didn't mean to. He wanted to say something aside from a a jumbled for of Iruka's name, but the younger man decided to rub his half-hard cock through his pants. Iruka's fingers weren't letting up, either.

“You like that, Kakashi?” Iruka whispered into his ear, biting the lobe and taking it into his mouth, sucking gently. His hands worked the button and zipper on the jounin's pants, quickly undoing them and pulling them down slightly. He smiled when he saw Kakashi's erection straining through his boxers. He was pleased that he was making Kakashi feel good.

“Wa...wait.” Kakashi said, his mouth had long since gone dry, and his heart was pounding. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so...nervous. He had many one night stands when he was on missions, but for some reason, he felt so small and shy under Iruka.

Iruka didn't listen to him. Instead, he reached into Kakashi's boxers and stroked his erection, slowly at first, and began to pick up speed. He grasped the base harshly, and lightened his grip as he got to the tip, rubbing his thumb and smearing the pre-cum that had gathered there, before repeated the action over and over again. Kakashi was a mess. He had given up trying to get away, and just let himself be pleasured. Iruka lips were on his neck, assaulting it with kisses and bites. Kakashi knew his neck would be littered in hickeys in the morning, but currently didn't care.

“Ir...Iru...Iruka!” He moaned out, releasing himself onto Iruka's hand. His body relaxed as Iruka pulled his pants back up. He got off of Kakashi and grabbed a few tissues from the tissue box on the table and cleaned off his hand.

“Kakashi, I'm sorry but I need to leave.” Iruka said, composing himself and looked over to the other man. Kakashi was sweating slightly, and panting gently, still in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“What? Why? Iruka-”

“I'm sorry Kakashi. I forgot I have to write up a test for my students tomorrow. They need to take it tomorrow and I haven't even started.” He said as he stood up.

“You can come to my house next time to...” He looked down at the man, taking in his from.

“Finish what we started.” He bent down and placed a kiss on Kakashi's lips, pulling away after a few seconds.

“See you soon, Kakashi-chan.”

 

Poor Kakashi...he's going to be so confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite everyone thinking Kakashi was a pervert, the gray-haired jounin was far from it. Sure, he read those perverted books that Jiraiya published, but in all honesty, he wanted something romantic. He wanted to buy flowers and take someone out on a romantic date. He wanted to randomly surprise someone and make their day. He wanted to cuddle and watch movies in front of the fire while sipping hot chocolate.

Yes, Kakashi was a bit of a romantic.

He didn't exactly hide it, either. At least not with his dates. If anyone was close to Kakashi, or dating him/went on a date with him, they knew that he had a soft spot for romance. Something that, in men, Kakashi felt, was a rarity nowadays. People, especially women, tended to jump at the chance to go on a date with Kakashi. There was no secret why so many people liked him.

That's why, right now, he was getting firewood for his fireplace back home. That 's why he was buying some hot chocolate and marshmallows and renting a nice movie.

He wanted to invite Iruka over for a nice, romantic night.

He wanted to make him a nice, romantic dinner, and then cuddle in front of the fireplace while drinking hot chocolate, and maybe even watch a movie.

It was going to be amazing, and it made him feel giddy.

Sex wasn't even on his mind.

Okay, maybe it was.

Just a little bit, though.

He was a man, after all. He still had needs.

It wasn't that he didn't like sex. He loved sex, and the thought of having sex with Iruka really excited him. However, he just also loved everything that happened before (and after it).

So today, he was planning on surprising Iruka at the academy and bring him lunch, and asking him on another date! It would be perfect, flawless even! Nothing would go wrong.

"Oh, hello Naruto, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked, smiling at his former student who had a paper bag in his hand and a smile upon his face. His students had just gone on lunch, and he was getting ready to go out and get lunch himself.

"I came to have lunch with you, Iruka-sensei! I know you always ate alone, so I came to visit and I even brought ramen with me!" He nearly sung, causing Iruka to sigh. After all this time, Naruto still loved ramen just as much as he did when he first tried it many years ago.

"Thanks Naruto, sit down. Is everything okay with Sasuke now?" Iruka asked as the young blond sat down and began setting up the sensei's desk for lunch.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Everything's been fine! Why? Is there something I don't know? Did he say something to you that he didn't tell me?" Naruto asked, now nervous.

Naruto and Sasuke had started a relationship only three months ago. It had been painfully obvious to everyone except Naruto and Sasuke themselves that they had feelings for each other. When Sasuke returned to Konoha, he and Naruto spent almost all of their free time together (after Sasuke's brief interrogation and imprisonment). All of their friends made small, side remarks that neither of the teens ever got – until after they finally got together.

Their relationship was still fresh, and Naruto still seemed to be a bit worried about things often. They already lived together, which was a sudden and quick step in their relationship, but it was working out well as far as Naruto was concerned.

"I just mean, I know you kicked him out when he threw away all of your ramen. Did he buy you more and apologize? Is it all okay between you two now?" Iruka asked, diving into the ramen.

"Oh! Yeah, he did. Bastard." Naruto smirked, slurping away at his ramen. They chatted about small things until their conversation was suddenly interrupted.

"Oh...Naruto, you're here..." Kakashi trailed off, hugging a bag to his chest.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei! Did you come here to join us?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yes and no. I came to see Iruka. I didn't know you'd be here." Kakashi replied, setting the brown bag down on the desk.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto yelled back, offended.

"Nothing Naruto. I just didn't know you'd be here. It's a nice surprise! I'd like to join you two, if that's okay?" Kakashi asked, smiling. Sure, he'd have liked to spend the time along with Iruka, but he didn't mind spending time with his student. He cared for Naruto, so having lunch with him and Iruka was a nice treat. He'd ask Iruka out after Naruto left.

"Of course Kakashi-sensei, sit down." Iruka smiled softly at the man, offering him a seat.

Kakashi nearly melted at Iruka's smile. The younger man sure had a way about him that made Kakashi almost lose it all. The calm demeanor Iruka usually had was a nice change from the other people Kakashi was usually around. Compared to them, Iruka also seemed so innocent. If everything went as Kakashi had planned, he'd need to take it slow with Iruka, figuring the other man didn't have too much experience (which Kakashi didn't mind at all).

There was a distant sound of a bell, signaling the end of lunch. Meaning that all of Iruka's students would be back shortly.

"Bye Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto waved as he left the still empty classroom, watching with a wary eye.

"Is there a reason you've come today, Kakashi?" Iruka asked once they were alone. He knew Kakashi had some sort of reason for showing up at lunch. Iruka hoped it had something to do with a date.

"Yes, I wanted to ask if you'd like to come over tonight! I got some firewood. We can watch a movie and cuddle in front of the fireplace." Iruka smiled at this. He thought it was awfully cute how romantic Kakashi was. The gray-haired man seemed to be trying to woo him. Iruka didn't need wooing, though. He already liked Kakashi just how he was, and could not wait to get into the older mans pants.

"Yes Kakashi. I'd like that very much. I'll be at your house around 7? Sound like a plan?" Iruka asked, now noticing his students piling back into the classroom and taking their seats. Ready for the next lesson.

Once 7 hit, Kakashi heard his door bell ring, and hurried over.

'Of course he'd be on time.' Kakashi laughed gently to himself. Iruka liked to pride himself on being punctual.

"Hello Kakashi." Iruka said deeply, making Kakashi blush slightly. Something about his voice seemed...different. Not a bad different, just different. Kakashi let him in and closed the door behind them, turning to the other man.

"Hello Iruka! I thought we-" Kakashi never got to finish his sentence, and was instead basically mauled by Iruka. The younger man attacked his lips, and shoved him up against the closed door.

Kakashi's eyes widened, surprised at what was going on. He never thought Iruka would be the one to take charge, but he liked it.

"Kakashi," Iruka growled against Kakashi's lip, nipping gently. "I've waited so long to finally get you alone. No more interruptions. As much as I care for Naruto," He paused for a moment, pulling back "And Sasuke, I don't want them here right now. All I want is you, all to myself." He leaned forward again, kissing Kakashi senseless. He bit his bottom lip gently, causing Kakashi to gasp slightly, opening his mouth and allowing Iruka to explore as much as he wished.

"I...Iruka-" Kakashi moaned, letting the younger man ravish his mouth. Iruka had started unbuttoning Kakashi's pants, slipping his hand inside and grasping his hardening member.

"Mmmm," Iruka moaned back, enjoying the feel of Kakashi's hard cock in his hands. He was going to thoroughly enjoying fucking the other man. It was something he had been thinking about for years now.

"L..let's move to the bedroom," Kakashi groaned and he thrust his hips to meet Iruka's hand. He didn't think Iruka would be this forward, but didn't care at the moment. Kakashi figured he'd take charge once they got to his bedroom. He would have preferred to make their first time together romantic. Perhaps with rose petals and candles.

"No, no! It's too far. Come, let's go to the living room." And suddenly, Kakashi found himself being held, bridal style, in Iruka's arms, as the younger man carried him to the living room.

\--------------------  
Next chapter is what you've been waiting for! This isn't going to be a very long story. Maybe three more chapters in total? I may actually do a prequel to it, for Sasuke and Naruto. Another short story. Maybe! I'll see if anyone would want to read it.


End file.
